This invention relates to a method and apparatus to cap one or both ends of a cigarette box. More particularly the invention relates to a method and apparatus to simultaneously insert caps on to the ends of a cigarette box.
Cigarettes are typically sold in packs of twenty to twenty-five cigarettes. Two types of packs are in general use. The first type is a soft pack which is a bundle of cigarettes wrapped in foil, overwrapped with a paper which usually has brand and other information printed on its outer side, and overwrapped again with a sealed polypropylene layer. The second type is a box which is a hard, paperboard box containing a foil wrapped cigarette bundle and having a hinged lid at the top. Typically, a paperboard insert surrounds the bundle at least near the top of the box providing a frictional engagement surface to retain the lid in the closed position when desired. A cutout in this insert allows a smoker to remove cigarettes from the box. This second type of pack is also overwrapped with a sealed polypropylene layer.
Many smokers prefer a hinged top box, which can be reclosed to prevent loose tobacco from dropping out, and which offers better protection for the cigarettes within it. However, the typical cigarette hinged top box has hard corners which are necessary for the box to hold its shape. In addition, current hinged top box designs only allow for an angular shape profile and generally have imperfect miter alignment between the top and the body.
The use of an endcap or endcaps in a hinged cigarette box allows for the box to be aligned into a variety of shapes with proper miter alignment between the top and the body. The endcap in part helps provide support for the shape of the cross-sectional area of the cigarette box. Further, the endcap prevents loose tobacco from falling out of the hinged top box. Therefore, it is important to provide a method and apparatus for inserting one or both endcaps into one or both ends of a cigarette box.
However, the endcap cannot simply be forced into one or both ends of the box. Proper alignment of the endcap with the cigarette box is necessary to provide quality and uniformity of appearance of the cigarette box. In cases where the cigarette box is skewed, bowed or nicked, before one or both of the endcaps can be inserted, the box may have to be realigned to prevent the box's edges from being crushed upon attempted insertion. This realignment can bring the cigarette box back to its original cross-sectional shape. Finally, the endcap should be inserted in a manner which does not damage the endcap's function or appearance, e.g., by physically damaging or marring the endcap with scratches or the like.